Silent thinking
by SeekerSpirit
Summary: Hermione can't sleep, and wanders in the hallways. Professor Snape finds her, but doesn't punish her.


She sat in an alcove, hidden from the view of anyone passing by. It was the middle of the night, and she had woken up after a dream that had left her shaking. It hadn't been a nightmare, but more a vision of the future. Off course, she didn't believe in divination, but it could still scare her to death…

She sighed, and looked at the light that came from her wand. Soon, her world would change drastically. The wizarding world was on the verge of war, and it felt as if she, Harry, and Ron found themselves in the middle of it. She had no idea how they would manage defeating evil. Obviously, she had prepared herself. She had learned advanced healing spells, she had read every book she could get her hands on about defensive spells, healing potions, and much more. But she was still scared.

Severus Snape stalked through the halls of Hogwarts. He did not make a sound. Then, he saw a light from the corner of his eye and he turned to investigate it. With his wand drawn, he slowly creeped towards the source of the light. But he froze dead in his tracks when he recognized the witch sitting there, as if she were contemplating something. Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her age. But here, hidden in the castle, she looked small and vulnerable.

Slowly, he walked towards her and put his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him, and smiled. But he saw het she wasn't happy. Still, she had smiled. Snape stood there as if he were petrified. She smiled at him? Slightly confused, he sank down to the floor, crouching beside her. "Miss Granger, I'm sure you know it is already past curfew. You should return to the Gryffindor tower and go to sleep," he spoke. But she shook her head: "I don't want to sleep. Every time I do, I have those dreams…" She couldn't finish her sentence, but he understood. He also knew that dreamless sleep potion was not the solution. It was slightly addictive, and to depend on it would not be good once the war came to find them.

He could have just let her sit there, contemplating the future of the wizarding world. He could have taken points. But he didn't. He offered her his hand and pulled her up.

"Come with me." He said.

They silently walked through the castle. The black-clad man had offered his arm to the smaller girl, unwilling to let her feel alone once again. They arrived at a portrait of a man with sleek black hair that was greying at his temples. He sneered at the duo, but his sneer became a wide smile when he realised that the Slytherin head of house had arrived. "I hope you still remember the password," he spoke, fighting not to laugh at the joke that only he understoon. The professor grinned and answered: "Why, off course, Salazar, how could I forget? I see it every day in this godforsaken castle. Injustice." Laughing loudly, the portrait swung open, revealing a narrow corridor.

"These are my private quarters."

They went through another door, and entered his living room. It was surprisingly cosy. The walls were packed with bookshelves, and there was a small reading corner. He told her she could choose a book, so they could read a little. Mesmerised, she looked at the shelves. There were so many books. She was itching to read every one of them, but it was impossible to choose which one to start with. Then, her eye fell to a tome she knew well: "Hogwarts: A History". She took the book and opened it, handling it with care. It didn't look like the others in the library, or her own copy. It looked much older, very much older. "This is the first version, obviously held together with magic. Be careful with it please," the older man told her.

The witch settled in the reading corner, her feet tucked under her. She glanced at the black-clad man standing by the bookshelves, and she smiled at him. "Thank you," she whispered. He nodded. After this exchange, she focused on the book. It had been a while since she read it, and it felt like coming home. This book meant so much to her. It seemed like proof that she was a real witch. She read about how the founders decided to sort the students, and how they chose their house colours and animals, how they hired the very first teacher. After a while, she felt sleepy, and completely relaxed. It was time to return to bed, she knew it very well, but she didn't want to leave just yet.

"Thank you, professor. This was exactly what I needed," she said in a clear voice, standing up to be sure he noticed her.

He looked up from his own book and nodded, acknowledging what she had said. He too stood up and spoke: "I will escort you to the common room, you'd probably get lost if I didn't." Then, he smiled at her, and she knew he was joking. It didn't feel weird, him joking, even though he never did so before.

Again, he offered her his arm, and together, they went out into the castle's corridors. The professor nodded to the older man guarding his room. Then, they departed. They went up the stairs, crossed hallways and secret passages. Before long, they stood before the portrait of the fat lady. She was silent for once, stunned that these two, of all people, acted civilly to one another.

Hermione let go of Severus' arm. "Thank you, really."

"You are welcome anytime you need it, the castle will point you in the right direction."

She smiled at him, and turned towards the portrait, saying the password at the same time. When she passed through, she heard his voice: "See you tomorrow?" Surprised, she turned around. Off course, she wanted to return as soon as possible. "Yes, I'll come." With these words, the turned her back to him and entered the common room.

When the portrait closed, Severus sighed happily. He smiled, and just stood there for a moment. Then, he turned away and returned to his rooms.

The fat lady smiled knowingly. She was witness to the sweetest exchange she had ever seen in her career of guarding the tower. It didn't seem that romantic, but she knew them, and she knew that before long, they would find themselves loving each other.

"I can't wait to tell Violet!" she exclaimed.


End file.
